The Dragon Rider's King
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: A year after Hiccup ran away from Berk, the village turns up at Dragon Rider island to talk to their king. Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon
1. Last Hope

The ship landed at the Dragon Rider's island. Stoick got off the ship first, fifteen years old Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut following behind. Then came Gobber and Spitelout.

They had come to the Dragon Rider's island to get help from the King, they needed help with the Dragons constantly attacking their island.

They were around fifteen steps into the wood that covered the island when around ten warriors had the covered in all escape routes.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the only one to come into the light. She was a brunette girl with her hair cut to her shoulders and brilliant blue eyes.

"We are villagers from Berk and we come for help with a dragon issue we are having at our island" said Stoick.  
"He's the Chief" someone hissed.

"Liar, your the chief of Berk and you have come to beg for help" said the girl.  
"She's right, please may we see your King?" asked Astrid.

"Certainly, Hiccup and Mark , you can lead them to the King" said the Girl and two boys stepped out from the shadows.

Everyone from Berk held their breath, it was Stoick's son, who ran away after Astrid yelled at him to pick a side.  
His hair was longer and his clothes were different.

But it was still Hiccup.

"Please follow me."


	2. Story Time

Stoick and the group he brought with him, the teenagers so they could learn about talking to a leader from another tribe with respect (punishment for when they called a visitor a Pig) and he most trusted advisors, Gobber and Spitelout followed Hiccup and Mark through a path that had been constructed in the trees.

Mark and Hiccup were joking around and having a laugh until Hiccup took a little run and jumped right down a hole in the ground.

"You first" said Mark.

"How do we know you won't stab us in the back?" asked Astrid.

"Because we are peaceful people, we only carry weapons in case of a battle and to scare unexpected visitors" said Mark, "now, you first."

"Yeah, cos I totally believe that coming from Dragon Riders" snorted Snotlout.

"Contary to popular beliefs, we only have one Dragon Rider here and he hasn't been here that long" smiled Mark and they heard Hiccup yelling up:  
"What the hel is taking so long, I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes."

"You first Blondie" smiled Mark and he pushed her down.

Astrid screamed but landed in someone's arms. She looked up to see Hiccup.

"Put me down!" she yelled at him.

"As you wish" he smiled and let go, leaving her to land on her bum. The other Vikings jumped down to see Astrid glaring at a smiling Hiccup.

"Well?" asked Mark.

"It was fun" smiled Hiccup and they began to walk through a tunnel with lights hanging from the walls.

The tunnel ended at two wide wooden doors. Hiccup and Mark walked right through, the Vikings close behind.

Once the boys got to the throne, where an sixty year old man sat, they got down on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Ah, so your father has come" said the King and he stood up.

"Yes, my lord" said Hiccup, head now looking at the king.

"How is Toothless?" he asked.

"Toothless is fine, he is currently having a bath and expecting me there soon" smiled Hiccup.

"Well be off with, you can't keep him waiting" smiled the King.

Mark and Hiccup looked at each other, smile, stood up, bowed again and run from the throne room.

"Welcome" the King held out his hands.

"Sir, can I ask a question?" asked Fishlegs, meekly.

"Go ahead" smiled the King.

"Why's Hiccup here?" he asked.

"Oh that is a splendid tale that I so often wanted to tell, but we don't get many visitors here" smiled the King and he sat down on his throne.

"Please sit on the floor" smiled the King and everyone sat down on the floor. They all wanted to know how Hiccup ended up here.

"The reason I formed the Dragon Riders was story told to me as a boy. It was about a boy who befriends a dragon, they become so close, they can read each other's thoughts. I set out and made friends with boys and girls who didn't believe in the way their village works and wanted out, children of Outcasts joined too. We found this island and formed the Dragon Riders..."

"What does this have to do with Hiccup?" asked Ruffnut.

"I'm getting there, one day, after a storm attacked the island, I went to the beach and found a boy, unconscious. He looked like any boy who joined me. There was only one difference. The boy was being protected by a dragon. We could get near them without the Dragon growling at us, and the boy looked bad. And then something amazing happened.

The Dragon turned his back on us and looked at his human, and his ears twitched, he was listening to something we couldn't hear. Then he allowed us to care for the boy and after a week, the boy woke up. And he has been here since.

The boy's name is Hiccup, and the Dragon is Toothless."


	3. Hiccup's Home

"That was a lovely story but there is no way that little weak, pathetic Hiccup is best friends with a Dragon" said Astrid as she rolled her eyes. Everyone else nodded.

"Would you all like prove?" asked the King. The people from Berk nodded.

"Follow me then" said the King and he walked out a different tunnel compared to the door that they had entered.

"Where are we going?" asked Astrid, as they followed the King.

"We are heading to the cave that has stairs that lead to the village" said the King and he kept walking. They walked for ten minutes until they came across a cave, where a hole filled with sunlight peeked through.

The group walked through the tunnel and the people from Berk's mouths dropped at the sight that met them.

They were people walking back and forth between houses, all dressed in different clothing. The houses themselves were made of wood and had a garden at each and everyone.

"Which house does my son live in?" asked Stoick as he took in the village that few outsiders ever saw.

"He lives in one away from the village, with a huge lake behind it" said the King and they began to walk to said house.

^^^^

The King knocked on the door and Mark answered.

"Hiccup?" asked Mark, the King nodded, "he's out back."

"Thank you" smiled the King and he lead the group round the houses to the most gorgeous lake ever seen.

The group were waited for a minute before Hiccup's head appeared in the middle of the lake, laughing and taking deep breaths. He did not notice the group, but they saw him take a deep breath before being pulled right back under.

Stoick made to walk froward but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"He's safe" said the King and sure enough, Hiccup's head appeared again, taking deep breaths. Then he noticed that he had company.

"Oh, hello" he smiled, floating on the surface.

"Hiccup, why don't you come to the shore?" asked Fishlegs. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I can't" smiled Hiccup.

"Why?" asked Gobber, Hiccup's mouth turned into a frown and he appeared to kick something.

Then he made a weird noise.

"Hiccup?" asked Stoick but everyone from Berk took a step back when they saw Hiccup being raised out the water, and soon enough, Hiccup Haddock was standing on top of a curious reptiles head.

suddenly Hiccup emerges and smiles while laughing, which the Vikings have never heard before.

Then toothless rises.


	4. Hiccup's Story

Suddenly, Hiccup burst out laughing and started to walk, the Dragon swimming underneath as if creating a path of Night Fury head.

So enough, Hiccup arrived at shore and the wet Dragon followed right behind him. He bowed to the King.

"What do I owe this visit?" asked Hiccup.

"Your old tribe wanted to see the proof that your the Dragon Rider" said the King.

"Ah"

"Shall we go to your house so you can tell your story?" asked the King, Hiccup nodded and he and the Dragon lead the way back to the house.

The house was just a table and chairs and a large hole, just like it seemed like most of the village had.

"I'll be right back" smiled Hiccup and he jumped into the hole, closely followed by the Dragon.

"Is the entire village like this?" asked Fishlegs.

"Like what?" asked the King.

"This" said Fishlegs and he swept his hand around the house.

"Yes, every house has a small meeting area, just chairs and tables, and then a hole in the ground where everything else is kept" said Mark, climbing up from the hole.

Hiccup appeared a minute later, carrying bread.

He took a seat at the table and took a bite of his bread.

"Sit" he said and took another bite.

Everyone sat and stared at Hiccup as he finished his bread.

"Okay, well, I met Toothless, my Dragon, that night I 'claimed' to have caught a Night Fury, once again, no one listened so I went searching myself and found him, cut him lose and trained him. Then one night, after I was attacked by ... I won't say who *Snotlout* and I was laughed at, jeered at, tortured and then when I next saw you, Dad, you told me to grow up and stop complaining, when I was doing was nursing my wounds so I packed a bag and left. For a month I was just flying around when I was attacked by a gigantic Dragon, slayed it but was in a coma for ..." Hiccup turned to the King.

"Around three months" said the King.

"Yeah, that, anyway, woke up here with a missing leg, a panicked Toothless and an entire new life."


	5. To Leave Or Not To Leave

"Wait, you lost your leg?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yep, hurt like hell, still does, but you know, you get used to it" said Hiccup with a grin. He banged his wooden/metal leg on the ground.

"The people here made it to suit Toothless' saddle, after they bowed to him of course" smiled Hiccup.

"Would it be possible for your old tribe to stay here?" asked Mark.

"No" replied Hiccup and everything went silence.

"Why ever not, Hiccup?" asked the King but Hiccup got up and dropped down the hole.

"Because he left that part of his world behind and began a new one. I don't think he wants to go back" said Mark.

The people from Berk bowed their heads in shame.

"Come with me, I will lead you to spare rooms where you can stay the night and tomorrow you will return to your own island" said the King.

The Berkians stood up to follow him when Stoick remembered something that he had forgotten in the excitement of seeing his son again.

"We need help, the Dragon are attacking Berk and we came for help" he said.

"The only who can help with that is Hiccup and Toothless, only one of you should talk to him about helping" said Mark. Everyone looked at each other until Toothless appeared beside Mark. He grabbed Gobber's fake arm in his gummy mouth and pulled him over to the hole.

"I think Toothy wants me to speak to Hiccup" said Gobber before he was pushed into the hole by the Night Fury.

Gobber landed on his butt to the sound of sobbing.

"Hiccup?" he whispered and the sobbing stopped.

"Gobber, what are you doing?" asked Hiccup, coming out the small cave, his eyes red and puffy.

"Your dragon friend threw me down here" said Gobber as he stood up and wobbled to the boy.

"Whats wrong, lad?" asked Gobber, placing his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder.

"Nothings wrong?" said Hiccup, his voice rising at the end.

"Really, I've practically raised you, I know when you are lying, now tell me what's wrong?" asked Gobber, pulling Hiccup to sit on the floor, where he joined him.

"It's just ... it's just that I can't believe it. It's been ages since I left, I finally got my life on track, the only Dragon Rider on Dragon Rider Island. Just me and Toothless, and Mark" said Hiccup, "and then they show up, and everything is confusing in my head. Do they love, should I stay here or should I go back?"

"It's up to you" said Gobber and he pulled Hiccup toward him. Hiccup sobbed into his shoulder.

Eventually Hiccup fell asleep on his shoulder. Gobber just sat there until Toothless came back.

He lowered himself into the hole and looked at his Rider, staring at him as he slept.

"Should I just go?" asked Gobber and Toothless shook his head and smiled at his rider.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Mark were sitting at a table in Hiccup's cave. Hiccup's home as three caves. His cave. Mark's cave, Mark was the person who took Hiccup in when he first arrived and became Hiccup's second friend. And a much larger cave that belonged to Toothless.

"So, I am thinking of returning to Berk" said Hiccup as he ate his breakfast of fish.

"Really, what's it like there?" asked Mark as he ate his breakfast.

"The woods are nice, really nice and there's the place where I hid Toothless before I left" smiled Hiccup.

"Do you think I'll like it?" asked Mark, and Hiccup and Toothless looked at him.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"If you go, and you will, your heart will not let you go, I'll be coming with you" said Mark, he and Hiccup shared a look and burst out laughing.

Toothless just shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast.

While he may have a brain link with Hiccup that allows them to read each other's thoughts and see each other's dreams.

Humans still confuse him.

And probably would always.

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless and Mark were standing in front of the King. The people from Berk were waiting at the other side of the room.

"Your highness, we are hoping to return to Berk to help with the Dragons, hopefully they are not to far gone so that we are able to train them and get them to assist instead of attack" said Mark, Hiccup staring at his father from the corner of his eye.

"Will Toothless be going with you?" asked the King. Toothless nodded.

"Okay, you may go, and we will understand if you do not wish to return" the King said this, looking at Hiccup, who turned his attention back to him.

And he nodded once, unknowingly ceiling his fate.


	6. Packing Up and Leaving

Hiccup and Mark were packing up, the teenagers were collecting their things for them and putting them on the boats.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hiccup to Mark again. Mark smirked at the question, he was secretly getting sick of being asked it.

"I am sure, just as long as you don't kick me of the island" joked Mark and Hiccup laughed, he did not notice Stoick and Gobber watching him.

"Are you happy that your son is coming home?" asked Gobber, smiling to his friend.

"Yes, I even understand why he left now, I am just hoping that he'll stay after this problem is sorted out" said Stoick and he boared the ship, Mark joined him after a heartfull goodbye with everyone. Hiccup was up in the air.

Stoick sent the order to set sail and watched Mark wave back to the island. Hiccup completed a few tricks on Toothless and then they were gone.

An hour had gone by and Mark was talking to Fishlegs while Hiccup flew out of talking range.

They just continued on their way until it started to get dark and Mark grabbed a whistle that was around a piece of rope around his neck, and he blew. Everyone on the boat looked confused until they looked at saw Toothless land on the boat. He bowed his head to Mark, waited until Hiccup got off and went to sleep.

Hiccup made his way over to Mark and slowly fell asleep.

"What was that?" asked Astrid, in a whisper.

"Oh, someone on the island made it when Hiccup stayed out for three days with no sleep. Had everyone worried when he just collapsed. So, now I have to make sure he gets enough sleep" smiled Mark, eyes straying down the boy with his head on his shoulder.


	7. Meeting

The boats docked at Berk and everyone came running down to see if the Chief had gotten help from the legendary Dragon Rider king.

First one of the boat was Stoick, followed by Spitelout and Gobber, then the teens.

Everyone was shocked to see a stranger climb of the boat, followed by a not strange person. Expect he ran away.

"Hiccup?" was whispered among the tribes.

"Is it safe for Toothless to come up?" asked Hiccup, staring at his father.

"We have brought the needed help, the Dragon Rider has sent his very own rider to help us, meaning we have a Dragon among us, and no one is to touch this dragon, understood?" yelled Stoick.

"Yes, Chief" went the agreement throughout the tribe so Toothless came up. He ignored the gasps of the people he disliked and hugged into his rider.

There were more gasps when the Vikings connected the dots and realised that their old heir was the famous Dragon Rider that appeared.

"Alright, even one to the Hall, we need to talk!" yelled Spitelout and he shepard everyone to the hall. Toothless walked to stand behind Hiccup, slid his head under his legs and Hiccup slid to sit on his normal spot on Toothless' spot.

They followed the group to the hall.

* * *

In the hall, everyone took their seats, the people who just came from the Dragon Rider island stood behind Stoick at the front of the room.

"Okay, we learned while away that the Queen the Dragons had were slayed so what we need to know is how we are still getting Dragons coming to the island?" said Stoick.

"What Queen, how do we know that there was even a queen in the first place?"

"Do you trust the Haddocks?" asked Stoick. Gobber smiled when he realised what his friend was doing.

"I trust you will my life, Stoick" yelled the same person.

"That was not my question, my question if you trusted the Haddocks?" said Stoick.

"Course I do.

"I heard from the mouth of Hiccup Haddock" said Stoick and everyone looked at the boy.

Hiccup was not listening, he was staring at Toothless, who was staring right back at him.

"They are doing it again" moaned Mark, lowering his head onto his hands.

"Doing what?" asked Snotlout.

"I think their talking" said Fishlegs. Mark made a noise of agreement.

Hiccup broke contact with Toothless and looked at his dad.

"I know why they keep coming here."


	8. Night

"Toothless just told me that the Dragons are looking for someplace to stay" said Hiccup.

"But why would they want to stay here?"

"Simple, it's a dragon's nature to be serving, and since I killed their Queen, the rest of the nature is coming out, they want to belong to Dragon Riders. They come here hoping to find their other half" said Hiccup, smiling at Toothless.

"So, you expect us not to attack them?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes" said Hiccup, Mark smiled approvingly.

* * *

"So, this is your room" stated Mark as he stood in Hiccup's old room.

"Yep, but Dad said that he was going to change the attic for us three" said Hiccup as he lay down on his bed. Toothless got comfortable in the corner.

"You can have the bed" said Hiccup as he stood up and pushed Mark onto the bed.

"What about you?" asked Mark then laughed as Hiccup was tackled by Toothless and made comfortable by the Dragon's side.

They slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Stoick lay down in his own bed, thrilled to have his son under his roof again, even if he was worried that Hiccup might leave again.

Tomorrow he was going to go up to the empty attic and build two beds and a fire proof plank for the three of them.

Hopefully Hiccup can lead the tribe back into the light.


	9. Help Me

Hiccup woke up before Mark and Toothless. He slowly slipped out of Toothless' grip and quickly wrote a note telling them that he had gone for a walk. He quietly slipped out the house. He walked through the village of Berk, the light of the sun rise glowing the village. He sure had missed this place.

He was still stuck in his choice. Should he stay here in Berk, with his only remaining blood relative and father, or go back to Dragon Rider Island where he stood out like a sore thumb because he was the only rider.

"Oh, Mum maybe you can help me?" Hiccup said to the sky. "You can send me a sign, you always did know best? Do you think I should stay or leave? Wait, if the thing works with the Dragons tomorrow, maybe they won't need me, but I want to stay, what if they throw me out, Mum please help."

Hiccup felt Toothless join him, and he smiled at his dragon

_You do realise that sound insane, it's obvious that we are staying here _Said Toothless. Hiccup looked at him, confused.

"How did you come to the conclusion?" asked Hiccup. Toothless sighed and sat more comfortably.

_You lost all your tension when your foot hit the docks. I can hear you cry at night because your homesick. Stay here, I'll stay with you _said Toothless, wrapping a wing around Hiccup.

"What about Mark?" asked Hiccup.

_He'll stay, but if he wanted to, he can return home. He'll stay though because he told me stories about before when you arrived, he was out of place, he had no friends and then you started talking to him _

"So, we are staying. Let's just hope tomorrow goes well and this can become a Dragon Rider Island too"

_With you as the Dragon Rider King_

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."


	10. Dragons

It was around midday when the Dragons arrived, Hiccup and Mark had already talked and said that they were staying.

"In coming!" the call went around Berk and everyone started to follow _the _plan.

They all walked to the village square and waited for the Dragons to land.

Confused, the Dragons flew above them for a while until a brave Nightmare landed. It looked around and saw Hiccup and Toothless.

The nightmare hurried into a bow.

_He just called you Clickan _said Toothless, his eyes wide at the Nightmare.

_What does that mean? _asked Hiccup.

_It's a dragon collection of words, it sums up as King, Saviour and Warrior. Mostly it means Rider _said Toothless.

_Seriously? _asked Hiccup.

The Nightmare stood up and Hiccup took control.

"Er, if there anyone here you would like to bond with. Tell the other dragons that they can do the same" said Hiccup. He, Mark and Toothless stood back. Mark did not want a Dragon, he never gave a reason why.

They enjoyed watching as Dragons ran up to the humans and tried bonding with them.

It was an amusing sight.

Hiccup laughed even harder when he saw his father being flattened by a Thunder drum as it acted like a cat wanted feed.


	11. To Be A Heir

That night, if you could call it night as the Vikings were celebrating. Hiccup had been invited but he knew that the Vikings would get the Dragons drunk and he still had burns from when Toothless thought he try some mead.

Hiccup had just finished doing what his dad asked him to finish, and that was make the attic his own ( with Mark and Toothless too ).

Two beds, the room was basically halved. One bed was at one wall, the other at the opposite. Hiccup had moved some of his equipment. His Dad already told him to keep his old room too, as a workspace. Toothless' bed lay in the middle of the room. Toothless had put it there himself. Telling Hiccup that he can watch Hiccup and Mark equally.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes and looked at the letter that had been sent to him by the Dragon Rider's healer.

**_Dear Hiccup, Mark and Toothless, _**

**_ Last night, the King breathed his last. He smiled at each member of his tribe, named his heir, as it is tradition and died. We are sorry to say that Hiccup was named as our heir. We are willing to leave the island and move to Berk if you want it, or you can come back here. We are sorry that this was pushed onto your shoulders but we are only following tradition. _**

**_Footbreath. _**

Hiccup looked at the letter again, he had some sort of idea but he had to get Mark to agree. Mark had gone to the party.

Hiccup smiled at his sleeping dragon and wrote down something for Mark to look at when he gets in, not drunk, Mark hates mead.

**We have a choice. I have been named heir but I do not wish it. It's your choice but I have a 48 hours to decide. Two choice, a girl back on the island, or you. Tell me when I wake up. **

Hiccup closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	12. Leaving

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to Mark staring at him.

"Good morning, you don't want to be heir?" asked Mark when he saw that Hiccup was awake.

"No, I don't to up ship an entire tribe and make them move, but I don't want to leave either" said Hiccup, sitting up.

"I don't want to be their chief either, so it'll have to be the girl you left nameless" said Mark.

"Annalel" said Hiccup. Mark remembered her. A nineteen year old Viking, between Hiccup and a normal viking for everything. She's a mix of the two and would lead the tribe brilliantly.

"We will head to Dragon Rider island at noon, should be back before sunset with the speed Toothless flies" said Mark. Hiccup got out of his bed.

"Yeah, put the island behind us" said Mark.

"No, we will set up a link with the island, we will help each other out. Partnering Islands" said Hiccup, yawning behind his hand.

"Yeah, Annalel will be so pleased" said Mark. The boys walked down to the bottom floor. Toothless right behind them.

"Yep, Dad" said Hiccup, when he saw his father sitting at the table, "we're going back to Dragon Island."

"Permanently?" asked Stoick.

"No, the King died, and they need my help making a new king" said Hiccup.

"When will you be back?" asked Stoick.

"By sunset, and when I get back, we will try to be a proper family again?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, a proper family, with a night fury" muttered Stoick and he heard his son laugh as he walked out the door.

Things were slowly getting back to normal.

**The End **


End file.
